the times you've acted like IZ or jhonen realated
by Grim Reaper5
Summary: R&R please. I'll give you some lint and some REALLY old japanease noodles i found in my closet.
1. just some chapter

The times you've acted like IZ! XD

Here are some of the times I've acted like IZ.

Name: Grim

Place: House

Character: GIR, ZIM

Dad: do you wanna watch this western with me?

Zim: no, don't be silly.

Dad: aw c'mon. Will you please watch this Italian western with me? Hey do you know why these are called spaugghitie westerns? 

GIR: I do.

Name: Grim

Place: Skool

Character: NNY (yes yes I know he's not on IZ)

Kid who I think likes me: shut up you're so stupid!

NNY: STOP YOUR BARKY NOISE MAKING! FULFILL THE PURPOSE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN SENT HERE TO DO!

A cursed skateboarder who's friends with the kid: jeez, you really are the anti-Christ.

I'll add some more soon review me with the times you've acted like IZ or JTHM, IFS or squee!


	2. this is from all the nice people who rev...

The times you've acted like IZ! XD

Here are some of the times I've acted like IZ.

Name: Grim

Place: House

Character: GIR, ZIM

Dad: do you wanna watch this western with me?

Zim: no, don't be silly.

Dad: aw c'mon. Will you please watch this Italian western with me? Hey do you know why these are called spaugghitie westerns? 

GIR: I do.

Name: Grim

Place: Skool

Character: NNY (yes yes I know he's not on IZ)

Kid who I think likes me: shut up you're so stupid!

NNY: STOP YOUR BARKY NOISE MAKING! FULFILL THE PURPOSE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN SENT HERE TO DO!

A cursed skateboarder who's friends with the kid: jeez, you really are the anti-Christ.

Name: Crying child

Character: GIR

Place: Library

Painfully Slow Librarian: (checks out my books painfully slowly)   
  
Me: (all but pulling out my hair) Hurry up, or I'll explode!   
  
Painfully Slow Librarian: 0_o...   
  
Me: That happens to me sometimes.   


Name: Crying Child

Character: Gaz

Place: Skool

Annoying Jerk What Sits Behind Me: (acts like an annoying jerk)   
  
Me: Quit bugging me... or I'll destroy you.   


Name: Crying Child

Character: Ms. Bitters/ Wobbley Headed Bob

Place: Skool

Idiot Valley Girl Who Can't Do Math: (is partnered with me in class) I think the answer is seventeen...   
  
Me: No, no, you poor doomed child. (I actually know this girl well enough to quote to her, yay!)   
  
Idiot Valley Girl Who Can't Do Math: I don't get it...   
  
Me: Come, I will show you the right way, accept your ignorance and I will enlighten you.   
  


Name: Crying Child

Character: Happy Noodle Boy

Place: House

(I walk into the house to find a note that informs me I'll be home alone for the rest of the day)   
  
Me: (running through the empty house screaming) Yes! The cookies have shown me! But not your government cookies! My ass is made of cottage cheese and there are badgers chewing it! Make them stop! Make them stop! No more pancakes for you!

Name: Inori Maxwell

Character: Happy Noodle Boy

Place: Skool

kid who annoys me: What ARE you doing on that box?   
Me(HNB):QUIET!! You remember this lession I teach you!! go forth and become happy cabbage!!   
kid who annoys me: ::raises an eyebrow::....what lesson?

Name: Final Mutation

Character: Zim, Gaz, GIR, Red, Dib

Place: Skool

Kid: Hey.   
  
Me: Hello. I am just a normal human worm baby. Just pay absolutely no attention to me and we'll get along just fine.   
  
Kid: Listen, FM. You have to stop quoting Zim. You have to admit you have a problem. Don't worry, I'm here for you.   
  
Me: Fine. But one day, you'll be sitting in your house, feeling all safe and secure and I'll be there, doing stuff!   
  
Kid: Shut up.   
  
Me: I will destroy you.   
  
KId: Later!   
  
Me: And remember: lasers!

Name: Diatermis

Character: Zim

Place: Skool

Random Student: Is Mrs. Smith here?   
  
Zim: No, and I don't know where she is, so don't ask.   
  
RS: Oookay.   
  
Zim: Yes, human, it's been special talking to you. Now leave

Name: Diatermis

Character: Zim

Place: Skool

Zim: *walks down the end of the hall and trips* MY SPINE!

Name: GS2aholic

Character: Zim, GIR

Place: Skool Cafeteria

My Friend: (Poking at hotdog with fork)   
Me: What is it?   
MF: I THINK it's a...   
Me: What is it?   
MF: (Looking at me funny) I'd like to know that my self!   
Me: (Picks up own hotdog) Meats of Evil, Meats of EVIL

Name: Irken Insane   
Place: Skool   
Character: Gir   
  
Me: :::is eating a Tootsie Roll she won in a math game in math class::: :::as the room is silent::: I'VE GOT CHOCOLATE BUBBLEGUM!!!! :::shoves rest of Tootsie Roll in mouth:::   
  
Name: Irken Insane   
Place: Skool   
Character: Zim   
  
Girl: :::in lunch line::: Oooooh! Then there's II! She's sooooo weird! All she ever talks about is Inva--   
  
Me: SHUT YOUR NOISE TUBE, DOOKY-BEAST!   
  
Name: Irken Insane   
Place: Skool   
Character: Iggins   
  
Me: :::is doing Iggins littl victory dance, and singing that little song he sings:::   
  
Kid Behind Me: :::sees me::: PUSTOLEEEEEO IS COMING!   
  
Me: :::stops, throws hands in air::: Pustooooolieeeeo!   
  
Kid: :::starts Gir quoting:::   
  
Me: :::Gir quotes as well:::   
  


Okay thankies to all the nice little worm babies who reviewed my story!!!!!!! You'll get your lint soon enough. :**flies away laughing evily in her voot cruiser**::


End file.
